My Only Sunshine
by cacaolatte
Summary: "You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..." Aku bernyanyi sementara kau tertidur, lagu sepi untuk menantimu membuka mata. — SeirinvsRakuzan!AU; akakuro (based on the prompt from seijjuro @ tumblr)


Darah itu merembes, membasahi lengannya. Akashi—dengan siku yang terbilas darah segar—merasa seluruh fungsi tubuhnya mati.

"Kuroko!" Teriakan yang berasal dari pita suara Aida Riko tak menyadarkannya, decit sepatu dan sol-sol yang menjejakkan diri di tanah dengan terengah-engah, bunyi peluit dan gemuruh pembicaran orang-orang yang tak tertangkap maknanya—

—semuanya tak membuat Akashi Seijuurou menyadari apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**My Only Sunshine**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

You Are My Sunshine belongs to Johnny Cash

Note: A prompt from

seijjuro

.

tumblr

.

com/post/83428474645/please-dont-take-my-sunshine-away-au-where

* * *

Bunyi decit pintu terdengar ketika seseorang mendorong daunnya masuk, dilanjutkan dengan bunyi sol sepatu yang menapak-napak tanah, menghasilkan bunyi minim hingga pemiliknya sampai pada sisi ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Koma, seminggu lamanya. Akashi mendapat kabar bahwa Kuroko masih belum sadar dari komanya semenjak insiden itu. Satu-satunya alasan dirinya datang kemari.

Ah, omong-omong tentang Kuroko, Akashi selalu ingat tentang biru langit yang tergantung di atas atap residennya yang begitu megah. Biru itu tak pernah pudar, selalu mencuri-curi celah kala awan-awan putih menutupinya, serabut-serabut halus menghalangi lembutnya biru dalam menyapa dunia.

Sama seperti keberadaan pemuda ini ketika mereka masih pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Meskipun tipis eksistensinya, hal itu bukan menjadi penghalang bagi Akashi untuk menemukan dirinya berdiri tegak.

"Akashi-kun," Suaranya yang memanggil itu bagaikan semilir angin pagi hari yang menyapa dirinya, mencium kulitnya samar sebelum meninggalkan jejak dingin yang menyegarkan Akashi dari tidurnya semalam.

Kulit mereka yang tak sengaja bersentuhan seperti tetesan hujan yang menusuk kulit Akashi ketika payung tak terbentang lebar saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Akashi merasakan sensasi dingin, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar, tapi terlalu samar untuknya mengingat hingga esok pagi.

Cara Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak di lapangan mengingatkannya bagaimana langit biru mundur dari naungannya, digantikan senja yang berlangsung secara temporari sebelum gelapnya malam menguasai langit. Indah, tapi sesuatu yang indah bukanlah untuk diabadikan, sama seperti bagaimana pergerakan itu tidak dapat diabadikan dengan cuma-cuma di otak Akashi.

Senyum di wajah Kuroko mengingatkannya pada bagaimana rajutan awan menghampar di puncak pegunungan yang berumbai; sesuatu yang tak disadari orang banyak, tapi tanpanya maka yang lain tak dapat bersinar.

Deklarasinya mengingatkannya pada petir ketika cuaca saat itu buruk, dengan petir yang menari-nari di udara dengan resonansinya yang menyakiti telinga Akashi kecil, yang tidur sendirian dengan boneka kecil di pelukan sembari menunggu sang ibunda datang untuk menemaninya.

Wajahnya yang menangis hari itu—hari dimana Akashi membuat penghianatan pada dirinya sendiri karena menunjukkan bahwa ia terang-terangan bermaksud untuk melukai hati Kuroko—mengingatkan Akashi pada langit kelabu, dengan kumpulan awan-awan kumulonimbus gendut kehitaman, yang menahan kandungan air jumlah banyak yang tak pernah segan dalam menuang isinya ke bumi.

Air mata yang tumpah dan menelusuri permukaan wajah yang rapuh—yang seolah akan pecah apabila mereka tak menjaga anak itu baik-baik—semuanya mengingatkan Akashi tentang badai dengan kekuatan masif yang mampu merobohkan pohon-pohon terbesar sekalipun.

"_You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..._" Tangan itu berlarian, jari-jari terselip di antara hamparan rumput kebiruan yang menyusun mahkota sang pasien, yang kini menutup semua inderanya.

Derit kursi tak sampai pada telinga Kuroko, eksistensi Akashi yang kini menopang tubuhnya dengan kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya tak diketahuinya.

"_You make me happy..._" Akashi merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, tangan itu tak berhenti bermain-main dengan surai biru yang setengah acak-acakan itu. "_When skies are grey..._" Memangnya rambut Kuroko Tetsuya sepucat ini?

"_You never know dear, how much I..._" Akashi tersendat, kata-katanya berhenti begitu saja ketika ia merasa sesuatu menggelitiki sudut matanya.

Ah...

Tak bisa begini...

Tetsuya tak boleh melihatnya bersimbah air mata...

"_...love you._" Suara itu terdengar serak dari pita suara Akashi, ditemani dengan suara tetes-tetes air mata yang melebur dengan bahan kain selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Kuroko.

Semakin lama semakin banyak, semakin lama semakin deras. Akashi kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Isak tangis menggema dalam ruangan, meskipun Akashi berusaha untuk meredamnya dengan tangan kosong yang kini tertampang jelas-jelas di depan wajahnya untuk menghindari adanya suara-suara yang berasal dari bibirnya.

Suara-suara yang tak dapat menyangkal bahwa hatinya selama ini menjerit nyeri.

"_Please don't take..._" Tangan itu bahkan beku, syarafnya tuli akan sinyal. Akashi tak dapat lagi menggerakan tangannya ketika tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, bahkan isakannya tak dapat lagi diredam.

Akashi merasa tuli, ia tak ada bedanya dengan Tetsuya. Ia merasa buta, pandangannya buram dan Tetsuya pun tak teraih dalam genggamannya.

"_...my sunshine away._"

"_Please don't take..._" Sekali lagi tersendat, Akashi menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah yang kini kondisinya tak karuan; basah dengan matanya yang merah dan samar-samar terlihat membengkak. "_...my sunshine away._"

Tangan itu bergerak meraih tangan Kuroko, tak memedulikan apabila genggamannya hanya akan memberikan situasi lembab pada lawan sang tangan bicara yang selama ini hanya pasif dan kaku.

Tangan yang satunya bergerak ke posisi dimana Kuroko membiarkan kedua tangannya layu, menggenggamnya erat-erat, Akashi tak berusaha untuk menutupi bahwa ia pun juga manusia dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dibunuh langsung saat itu juga.

Masih dengan dirinya yang enggan melepaskan genggaman, Akashi menundukkan kepala, membiarkan selimut putih itu terlihat kelabu dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang membasahi fabriknya.

Omong-omong soal kelabu...

Sejak kapan rambut Kuroko Tetsuya berwarna sepucat ini? Sekelabu ini?

.

.

Hitam memang tidak seragam dengan kepribadian Akashi, meskipun Kuroko pernah berkata bahwa Akashi terlihat cocok dengan warna hitam. Kontras dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala, hitam itu memberi kesan tersendiri.

Tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang kini mati, perasaan duka mendominasi isi hatinya dan ekspresi yang tertampang pada wajah tak cukup menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Satsuki menangis, Daiki ingin menghiburnya—apa daya ketika pemuda itu tak merasa lebih baik dari teman masa kecilnya saat itu.

Shintaro hanya menundukkan kepala, dan Atsushi secara ajaib tidak terfokus pada bungkusan-bungkusan makanan kecil yang selalu ada dalam stok persediannya.

Cara mereka mengekspresikan duka berbeda-beda, Akashi tak ada kecualinya dengan dirinya yang membiarkan air mata merembes keluar di bilik rumah sakit.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._"

"_You make me happy, when skies are grey._"

"_You never know dear, how much I love you._"

"_Please don't take my sunshine away..._"

Akashi tersenyum, garis bibirnya samar dan bisikannya lembut, getarannya tak mencapai gendang telinga mereka.

"Tidur nyenyak, Tetsuya."

'_Please don't take my sunshine away._'

.

.

Di sudut kebun milik keluarga Akashi yang menghampar luas dengan hijaunya yang khas, menutupi tanah cokelat dengan rerumputannya yang terawat—di situlah Akashi mendeklarasi kematian nyawanya.

Sebuah batu kecil, rangkaian bunga _poppy_ merah yang diletakkan dalam vas, dan juga bola basket yang biasa digunakan Akashi untuk latihan atau menghabisi waktu luangnya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

note: bunga poppy memiliki arti "eternal sleep" secara umum.

**[01.04.15]**


End file.
